Simba's Dream
by BigJohnnyCool
Summary: After Mufasa's death and the near ambush by the hyena's Simba collapses in the middle of a desert and has a dream of himself... on the Death Star!


Simba's dream

It was a long, brutal, and traumatizing run for Simba as he continued to run across the desert plains hoping not to run into anymore Hyenas.

It was a very horrific day for the young club, having to endure being chased by a mile-long stampede of Wildebeests to witnessing his own father falling off a cliff to his death. Under Scar's "persuasion", Simba fled the Pride Lands hoping to find a new home where he won't be considered a murderer.

Hours have passed since this horrific event and now Simba was exhausted, trundling across the desert as the sun glowed a bright red as it set beneath the land's view.

Finally, once the blue night sky set into place. Simba collapsed onto the hardened dusty ground and fell into a tired and somberly slumber.

Hours later Simba woke up and suddenly found himself in a completely new world that looked nothing like his old home of the Pride Lands. The ground was dark grey, solid and harder than rock and seemed as if the area around him was cut off as walls surrounded his path. "Hello?" Simba squeaked as he began to prowl across the new land.

Suddenly, he heard something coming his way. Simba quickly looked around and found what appeared to be crevasse in the wall big enough for him to squeeze into (which he did.) As he hid Simba looked out from the crevasse and saw big white creatures that looked like his father's friend Rafiki, only the backs of these creatures were straighter upwards and the looks on their faces were deadpan and made no emotions at all. Also they each held a big black object in their hands which they carried as they walked onwards, completely oblivious to Simba's presence.

Then, two of them stopped as one of the creatures told them "Report back to Lord Vader on the statistics of the reactor." The two of them nodded and then walked away in the opposite direction while the bigger group continued to walk in the same direction.

Believing that the coast was clear, Simba poked his head out of the crevasse and follow the two white creatures hoping to find out more about his whereabouts by asking this "Lord Vader," by silent stalking the two.

Suddenly, Simba slipped on the solid surface he walked and made "THUD!" loud enough to grasp the attention of the white creatures. They quickly turned around spotted Simba trying to get back to his paws.

"What is that thing?" asked one of them.

"Blast it!" said the other as it held the big black object in front of him and aiming it right at Simba.

Then as suddenly as they noticed Simba, the object fired a bright, red beam directed at Simba. He quickly rolled out of the way as the beam of light collided with the surface and exploded on impact. The two began to frantically fire their objects at Simba but he quickly avoided them and ran in between them. Suddenly the two creatures fired at each other, killing each other by accident while trying to fire at Simba.

Simba panted in fear. This was the only thing worse for him now, being hunted by something he knows nothing about. Now with his father gone, he was completely lost in his own world.

Suddenly Simba heard something coming again. It was the bigger group of white creature from before. Simba ran out of the exit way the two creatures were headed before and hide to the side so that way they wouldn't see him.

"What was that?!" beckoned the "leader" of the group, then it looked down and saw the two dead bodies of the other creatures. It turned back to its pack and said "Inform Lord Vader and the other Storm Troopers squads that we have an intruder. Also, someone clean up this mess and confiscate their weapons for clues." The rest of the pack left while two other carried the two dead bodies away while following far behind.

Simba poked his head out again and asked to himself "Storm Troopers?" Then he looked at the black object that fired the beams of light being carried away with the bodies, "Those must be those weapons they were talking about. If I'm gonna find out anything about where I am I better see this Lord Vader guy."

_With that, Simba continued on his way across the new land hoping to find some more answers about his whereabouts. During his quest to find Lord Vader he stumbled across many obstacles such as avoid another squad of Storm Troopers which nearly had got him had he had not fallen into a garbage compactor. In there, he fought with a vicious Dianoga and only managed to escape once he climbed up and out of the walls of a compactor. Once out he continued to evade the Strom Troopers until finally he found an open ventilation shaft. From that point to avoid anymore conflict, Simba used his claws to climb up the shaft believing that he will find a new area and hoped that he wouldn't be running into anything more dangerous._

Finally after tiring minutes of climbing up the shaft, Simba found a small vent in front of him. So he put his claws together against the compacted area around him, swung forward and kicked the vent forward as he too swung forward and out of the shaft. Simba indeed now found himself in an entirely new area. "Hello?!" he called out loudly as his voice echoed throughout the land, no one answered. He called out again "Is anyone here?" Nothing happened.

Suddenly only a few seconds after calling out, Simba heard something. Something breathing in and out _very_ deeply as if it was hyperventilating. Simba's body went cold with fear the more and more as he heard the mysterious breathing. Soon he turned around and there he saw him. A giant dark figure that resembled one of the Storm Troopers with the same emotionless expression only with a different look and was black in color and what appeared to be armor sitting in a throne. Also from behind the figure Simba saw a giant black piece of cloth that wrapped around its neck. The figure didn't have a weapon like the Storm Troopers but by its side was a small, silver cylinder-like object. The deep breathing was coming from the figure.

Simba moved cautiously towards the black figure, hoping that it wouldn't jump up and attack. Suddenly the figure turned its head towards the young lion cub with continuing to breathe deeply.

Simba's body felt frozen in its presence and with as much courage mustered to mew "Are you Lord Vader?"

The figure said nothing at first, instead it got up and out of its throne and drew out his silver object and held it in front of him. Suddenly, something sudden protruded from the silver object, a long, _glowing_ red staff of light that resembled a sword or saber as he held it in position.

Simba jumped at the sight of this, he soon realized that he had done a foolish thing. He relied on a force that was trying to assassinate him all along. He then remembered what his own father said ("_Being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble_") and once again was struck with grief at the thought of his now dead father.

Then before Simba could think another thought, Lord Vader lunged forward and swung his lightsaber downward onto Simba in an attempt slay the young club. Simba finally snapped out of his grief and rolled out of the way to avoid the incoming attack.

To stand up for himself, Simba growled and snarled at Vader hoping to scare off or at least intimidate him. Vader however only just stood there for a second, and then he lunged forward again and tried to swing at the cub again only to have Simba roll out of the way _again_.

Suddenly just as Simba got up from another roll away, Vader made a gesture with his hand that resembled as if he were pinching at something directed towards Simba. Simba then grasped his neck with his front paws as if he was trying to pull off something that was smothering or strangling him. Vader was using a mysterious force to choke the life out of Simba. Then with Simba in his psychic grasp, Vader lifted the cub into the air and brought Simba towards him. With his lightsaber still in hand, Vader released Simba from the psychic choke-hold and threw him up in the air using the force preparing to slice the lion cub in half.

Simba however looked up while he was still in the air from being thrown and noticed some hanging vines that were grayish (obviously resembling the current environment). Without hesitating, Simba grabbed onto the vines and hung there trying to stay away from Vader.

Vader clenched his fists in anger as the cub hung from the rafters above them. With that, Vader then turned around and noticed two large black objects that were being used for nothing. Using the force that nearly choked out Simba, Vader lifted the large objects up into the air and hurled them directly at Simba hoping to smash the lion cub to bits. Simba gasped in fear as he struggled to escape the vines-like objects and jump away only to fight with them longer.

Suddenly, the object collides with Simba's current leaving a giant explosion in their place (at least from Vader's point of view). Vader walked forward towards the mess to examine and see if he was victorious. Nothing surfaced.

Suddenly a rock that cooled from the explosion then hurled itself right into Vader's face, causing the evil person to groan in pain as he held his face in pain. Simba had quickly escaped from the vines and landed on the floor behind from the explosion and emerged from the wreckage alive! (A bit covering in dirt and soot from the explosion).

Simba, wasting no time in taking the opportunity quickly pounced onto Vader's arms and sunk his teeth into his arms causing Vader to groan even further in pain.

This struggle went on for a minute until finally Vader grabbed Simba by his back fur using his own hand for once and hurled the lion cub off him and farther away from where they previously were.

Simba quickly got up onto to once again evade another slicing attempt by Vader's lightsaber, Vader finally went all out trying endlessly to attack Simba while intentionally leading both of him to an opening through the floor to a lower level that was filled with Storm Troopers who too were looking for Simba.

Finally during the tussle, Vader kicked Simba in the head with his metallic boot dazing the young cub. Then Vader reached down and grabbed onto the fur on Simba's back, then he lifted him up into the air and held him above the small opening in the floor.

"Look!" said one of the Storm Troopers as he looked up at Vader holding Simba by his fur. Soon all the Storm Troopers looked up, drew out their weapons and aimed them directly at Simba.

Vader on the other hand, held his hand out as if he was telling them not to shoot. Some of the Storm Troopers lowered their weapons while some still had theirs intact.

Vader then looked back at Simba, who was trying to free himself from Vader's grasp. Suddenly, Simba then clawed onto Vader's arm and sunk his teeth into his hand causing Vader to let go in pain. Simba quickly ran on Vader and jump to get behind him.

Finally just as Vader turned around, Simba ran forward and head butted Vader directly in the center of his chest. Vader reeled back, but lost his footing on the edge of the floor opening. Then Vader fell back and let out a loud yell before disappearing through the opening to the floor.

Simba, exhausted collapsed to the ground again. He looked forward and gave a small chuckle believing that he had finally won the fight as he looked up where Vader fell through the floor.

Suddenly, something jumped up from the opening in the floor. Simba looked up and gasped in fear and horror. It was Vader. Vader landed right behind Simba and stared back at the cub while still holding his lightsaber.

"No... I-It can't be!" gasped Simba as he looked out to the dark figure. "Wh-Who are you?!"

Finally after what seemed to be an hour of fighting between the two, Vader finally spoke "Simba, I am your father…"

Simba's eyes widened, Vader's voice was completely and perfectly recognizable. It was _**exactly**_ like that of his father. The low reassuring voice that loved and raised him as a baby. Then Simba remembered what happened in the gorge, he remembered seeing his father die by falling to his death and then strike with feelings of shock, confusion, and now grief. Suddenly as he thought all these thoughts something came to his head… How did Vader know him and his father in the first place?

"No…" Simba whispered in disbelief as he back away from Vader, who just got up and simply stood there staring at Simba. "That's not true… That's impossible!"

Suddenly, Simba lost his back footing and fell into something that caused him to grab onto the ledge of the floor. Simba had wondered back into the opening in the floor where he struggled to grasp onto the ledge of the floor. He looked down and saw all the Storm Troopers with all the weapons aimed at Simba again. Simba looked back up at Vader who was looking down directly upon him. Finally, Vader silently spoke the same words Simba heard in the gorge that he would never forget "Long live the King…"

Suddenly, Vader swung his lightsaber across the floor in between both of them severing the platform in half causing Simba to fall away from the floor ahead where Vader stood and the ground covered in Storm Troopers he was plunging to.

Simba closed his eyes in fear as he continued to fall only to feel himself slowing down the longer and longer he fell until finally he felt something cold and wet splash him in the face. Simba shook his head in annoyance as the feeling felt more real and real by the second.

Soon enough Simba opened his eyes to find himself back in the desert he collapsed in. The only difference was that it was now daytime and two animals, a small Meerkat and a big red Warthog were looking down on him.

"You okay, kid?" asked the Meerkat.


End file.
